The Direct Effect
by He's So Amazing
Summary: a Squall x Rinoa, an AU....Basically Rinoa meets some guy at a night club, that's all I can tell you...R+R!!!! (Chapt. 2 finally uploaded!)
1. Default Chapter

Dancer thing........

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....except the story.....

Note: its an AU, it's cute, yes cute...whatever....

Dedication: to anyone who likes the song "Don't Stop (funkin for Jamaica)" that's is such a good dance song.....

_~*The Direct Effect*~_

_Chapter 1............._

------------------------------------------------

"I'm not wearing that crap you call a dress, Selphie!!" Rinoa stated firmly as Selphie held a white dress in front of her face.

"It's not crap!" Selphie said as she rested the dress by her side, "it's a beautiful dress."

"Yeah well, whatever you wanna call it, I'm not wearing it!" Rinoa said as she began to look through the many clothes.

"Then I'll get it!" Selphie said as she threw it into her bag. Rinoa just rolled her eyes and continued to shuffle, "You are so lucky that Seifer is kind enough to let you go for one night!" Rinoa laughed at her comment.

"He does stick to me like glue," Rinoa said. Seifer was her husband, but not by choice, it was by force. Her father had forced her into the relationship, probably because of money or wealth or something similar.

"Are you starting to fall for him?" Selphie asked walking over to Rinoa where she was searching the racks of clothes.

"I don't know, I don't know what love feels like," Rinoa told her, "I'm just saying I am and maybe I will become."

"That's a bad idea, you are just lying to yourself, " Selphie told her, "you're going to think that some emotion is love when it isn't, you will know when you fall in love." Selphie told her.

"I guess." Rinoa said quietly not wanting to admit she was right. Seifer and Rinoa had been married two years, and that marriage was nothing special, no children, a couple of kisses would be shared from time and again, just love trying to be bought with fancy cars that never last and diamond rings. 

"Well at least we will get away from this and start getting down with our real selves!" Selphie said as she walked closer to Rinoa to help her search.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_THAT NIGHT............_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going out tonight!" Rinoa called from her bathroom.

"Okay!" Seifer called back. Rinoa stuck her head out of the bathroom to see Seifer in his recliner watching T.V., "I trust you won't be out to late." he said.

"Probably around 12:00 or 3:00" Rinoa told him as she ran out of the bathroom as she heard the door bell ring. Seifer didn't respond. Rinoa opened the door and found Selphie there with her hands clasped behind her back.

"You ready to go?" Selphie asked as she noticed the door open and Rinoa staring at her.

"Yep!" Rinoa said as she walked out into the night air and slammed the door behind her. They both walked to the car and both entered, Selphie driving and Rinoa on the passenger side. Selphie pushed down on the gas and they were off, "so where are we going exactly?" Rinoa asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"We are going to a night club!" Selphie said.

"What's it called?" asked Rinoa.

"It's called The Direct Effect." Selphie told her. Rinoa just nodded.....

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I know it's short but the next chapter will be up in a short time, the shorter the chapters the easier....I'm sorry that this chap didn't explain much but the next few chaps will be more explaining the background....then the true story will start!

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! just click that little button....................


	2. So? What Are You Now?

Disclaimer: check the first chapter..... that is, if you really care... ^_____^

Dedication: Thank you all who reviewed and read my stories!! WHOO-WHOO!! Go you guys and gals!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Note: Squall seems a tad OOC so if u tell me that in your reviews I'm gonna bitch until your head explodes right off your shoulders!

_~*The Direct Effect*~_

_Chapter 2: So? What Are You Now?_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Rinoa stepped out of the car and looked at the night club they were in front of. There were guards in front of the doors and a big neon sign above them that read 'The Direct Effect'. "Looks cool!" Rinoa said as Selphie got up from the driver side of the car. She stood next to Rinoa with her hands in her pocket.

"Well it will be even cooler inside!" Selphie told her as she pushed Rinoa's back with her elbow lightly, in response Rinoa walked forward along with Selphie.

"Have you been here?" Rinoa asked Selphie as they neared the guards.

"Yeah, but only once and that was like two years ago." Selphie said as the guards stopped there path, they both looked up to the giant guard who stood before them.

"Were going to have to scan you for any weapons." he told them as he pulled out his metal detector. He scanned both of the girls, "you may proceed." he told them as he stepped aside. The girls both nodded to the man. Rinoa pulled the door open and a rush of smoke smelling like alcohol came at them. Rinoa shook her head from the strong smell as if to clear it from her head. They both walked in, on the floor below them there were people dancing and lights flashing like it was the end of the world. 

"Holy," Rinoa began, "there are alot of people here!" Rinoa said as she looked around at the people dancing, she looked to the stage and found a brown haired man all in black singing as if he was drunk, he most likely was. Selphie grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs to the chaos. Selphie looked at all the happy people with a happy face herself, but Rinoa's face was concentrated on the horrible singer on stage. Selphie nudged Rinoa in the rib. 

"Think he is cute?" Selphie asked playfully now also looking up at the man. 

"No." She simply stated. 

"Then why are you looking?" Selphie asked. 

"because his singing is like shit rapped up in more shit and then someone urinated on all of it." Rinoa said. 

"What horrifying detail." Selphie mumbled. "His singing isn't that bad Rinoa!" Selphie said quickly altering her thoughts, "unless you wanna make it better?" Selphie asked playfully. 

"I don't want to make it bet-" Rinoa began but was cut off by Selphie's strong grip around her hand and pulling her towards the stage. They pushed there way through the crowd to finally reach the stage. 

"You ready?" Selphie asked excitedly. 

"No I'm no-" she was cut off again by a strong push from her back, she was being pushed up on to the stage by Selphie! Rinoa stumbled over onto the stage. The man at the micro phone gave her a strange look. 

"SHE SAYS SHE IS GOING TO MAKE YOUR SONG BETTER!" Selphie screamed to the man. 

"Well, let's see what you got!" the man taunted her as he threw her the microphone. Rinoa barely caught it, "I've been making up those words the whole time, you gotta do the same." the man told her. He sang a few bars and pointed to Rinoa, she sat there with the microphone in front of her lips for about 12 seconds then the man quickly took the song again. Rinoa covered her face with her hands, she was so embarrased. The man sang a few bars again and didn't bother pointing. A man came up to Rinoa and tried to usher her off, she resisted, she pushed away the man stopped to think of the next few words and she took her chance and sang. 

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY-AYYYY-HEEEEEEEEEE, YEAH!!!!!!!!!!" she sang loudly into the microphone. The sea of bodies before her stopped moving. There was more awckward silence as another five seconds crept by. She blushed furiously. "Sorry." she apologized as she rushed off stage and into the bathroom. Selphie followed her closely to the bathroom. Once they were both in the bathroom delayed cheers and hurrahs sounded from every person in the room. 

"Why did you rush off like that!?" Selphie asked her with concern. 

"Because I probably broke several of the people's ear drums." she told her as Rinoa placed her face in her palms. 

"What are you talking about!?" Selphie yelled in astonishment. "That was absolutely great!" She exclaimed to Rinoa as she bounced around happily. The other girls in the bathroom looked at her awkwardly. Selphie just stared back and flashed her middle finger to everyone who was staring at them. The girls who were looking on at Selphie scoffed like dumb bitches and left the bathroom. 

"Don't do that!" Rinoa commanded as she slapped her middle finger down. 

"Sorry." Selphie apologized. They waited there a few more minutes as Rinoa argued with herself as whether to go back out there or not. She stood up and walked for the exit of the bathroom. Selphie beamed a ditzy smile and trailed after her. Rinoa burst the door open, expecting lots of snickers and giggles towards her. There were none, only applauds. Rinoa blushed as a small smile touched her red lips. 

"I told you you would like this place." Selphie said with nudge as she pointed to the brown haired man, who had just previously on stage, walking towards her. Rinoa blushed and looked away from him, and Selphie..... 

**************** 

**HEY!! Any stories you want to see have more chapters up REALLY fast? Email me at drunkpenpen@hotmail.com and tell me the story you want me to update! THANK YOU!!!!!!!**

A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't updated this in SOOOOOOOOOOOO.... long!!! 

P.S. Might give some fans of my older works some hope, no? 

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
